cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinderland
Tinderlandhttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=11552 is a very large, older nation located on the Pacific coast of North America. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Tinderland work diligently to produce Cattle and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Tinderland has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. The military of Tinderland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tinderland allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tinderland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tinderland will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Physical Form Tinderland proper occupies the southern tip of Vancouver Island. The area around the capital (Edrona), is hilly, though farming is possible with adequate technological assistance. To the north of Edrona, the Saanich peninsula represents an area ideally suited to farming, with relatively flat expanses of land allowing for the seeding of large acreages. To the west of Edrona, the terrain becomes mountainous and far more difficult to penetrate. This area is primarily utilised for logging operations. Political Divisions The Commonwealth of Tinderland has three distinct administrative levels: the Commonwealth of Tinderland; the Commonwealth Exclusion Zone; and the Commonwealth Exclusive Economic and Security Zone. The Commonwealth The first level is the Commonwealth itself which comprises the lower tip of Vancouver Island and islands immediately adjacent and covers an area of approximately 1190 km2. It is where the vast majority of citizens live and where most military personnel are stationed. The Commonwealth Exclusion Zone The second administrative level is the Exclusion Zone, which immediately surrounds the Commonwealth and has a total area of approximately 775 km2. It is outside the formal borders of the Commonwealth, but is considered an integral part of the country and thus domestic laws are considered to apply within it. The Exclusion Zone was set up to facilitate future development and expansion and thus will eventually be incorporated in the Commonwealth proper. While not technically part of the Commonwealth, any aggressive action made against targets within the Exclusion Zone are considered as acts of war against Tinderland proper. It is labeled the Exclusion Zone because all foreigners are barred from entry without special permit. Only designated travel routes through the zone are exempt from this rule. The Commonwealth Exclusive Economic and Security Zone The Exclusive Economic and Security Zone is Tinderland's recognised sphere of influence. It encompasses an area of approximately 1,110,430 km2. The CEESZ is not considered an integral part of Tinderland, though the country does reserve the right to declare any and all lands within the zone part of the Exclusion Zone. Most military training exercises occur within this zone, along with a number of mining and resource extraction operations. While an act of aggression within this zone may not be considered an act of war against Tinderland proper, the government reserves the right to consider it as such. Demographics Tinderland was founded by Dutch settlers, and for much of its existence identified itself as a Dutch nation. The most recent census (conducted in early December 2006) found that citizens of non-Dutch ancestry had become the majority in the country. At that time, the government chose to proclaim Tinderland a country of mixed nationalities and declared that Latin would become the official language of the country. Religion The citizens of Tinderland enjoy great religious freedom, having the right to worship in any way they see fit, or not at all. While the government does recognise an official state religion, it is endorsed only in the interests of maintaining a positive and productive populace and plays no role in government decision making. There is a prominent unofficial religion that most government officials and high powered executives belong to called Ammondalism. Ammondalism Little is known about Ammondalism, an unorganised religion lacking even the semblance of hierarchy or structure. It also lacks a difinitive holy text, but does posses a vast quantity of worshiper revelead proclomations, that have yet to be revealed to any but the initiates of the religion. Worship centres around the ASCII representation of their lord and saviour, Ammondale the Psychotic Chicken. Government Structure The government of Tinderland is divided into three bodies: the Executive branch, the Legislative branch and the Judicial branch. Executive Branch The Executive branch consists of the Head of State and the Head of Government, along with their respective supporting offices. Head of State The Head of State holds little real power, an irony given the formal title for the position is Summus Dominus (Supreme Overlord). The Head of State serves primarily as a figure-head, attending formal functions on behalf of the government and people of Tinderland, serving as the international face of the country and holds the ceremonial role as Commander-in-Chief (Imperator) of the armed forces. The one real power that the Head of State possesses is the ability to dissolve the Legislative Assembly (LA) at the request of the Head of Government. He also sits on the Privy Court. Head of Government The Head of Government holds near dictatorial power over both the Executive and Legislative branches and is the commander of the armed forces. He is elected by the populace and serves until he resigns, or dies. He can implement laws and policy without requiring the endorsement of the Legislative Assembly and can have the LA dissolved without any stated reason. The Head of Government also controls the armed forces of the country, having the rank of Commander General (Dux Universus). He also sits on the Privy Court. He can be dismissed by the Head of State, but only with the support of 100% of the Legislative Assembly. The formal title for the Head of Government is Legatus Dominus (Deputy Overlord). Legislative Branch The Legislative Assembly (Conventus Legi Scriptor) of Tinderland is a constantly changing farce that is often ridiculed on late night talk shows and in bad sketch comedies. Since its founding, the country has had more than half a dozen LA's pass through the halls of power. A by no means exhaustive list of governments include: Communism, Totalitarian State, Democracy, Monarchy, Revolutionary Government, Dictatorship and others. Most disturbing in this sequence of governments is the fact that the citizens seem to prefer authoritarian forms of government, having gone through no less than two dictatorships. Due to the above noted proclivities of the people of Tinderland to abandon their support for legislative sessions in short order, the Legislative Assembly has little real power. It can draft, debate and pass laws, but at all times, it is subject to the whim of the Head of Government. Where the LA can wield true power, is in the dismissal of the Head of Government. Such an endeavour must be brought before the LA by the Head of State and requires a unanimous vote, with all members of the LA participating. Judicial Branch The Judiciary that serves the country is organised into three levels: the Low Courts (Iudices Fundus), the Appeal Courts (Iudices Appello) and the Privy Court (Iudicium Secretus). Low & Appeal Courts All cases, whether civil or criminal, are heard first by a Low Court. A jury may or may not be assembled, depending upon the wishes of the defending party. Regardless of the verdict, either the defending party, or the prosecuting party can appeal the decision. If a Low Court verdict is appealed, it is presented to one of the regional Appeal Courts. These have no juries, and consist of five judges who review the evidence that was presented to the Low Court. If there is new evidence, or concerns over the procedures followed during the first trial, the Appeal Court can order the case returned to a Low Court to be retried. It is also possible, though rare, for an Appeal Court to issue a new verdict. This has only ever occurred in cases where a gross miscarriage of justice as been definitively identified. An Appeal Court can also refuse to hear a case. Privy Court The Privy Court of Tinderland is the final court of appeal in the country. It is a three member body, consisting of the Summus Dominus, the Legatus Dominus, and the senior member of the Conventus Legi Scriptor. It hears appeals on verdicts from the Appeal Courts or from Low Court cases that were ordered retried by the Appeal Courts. The Privy Court can also issue directed verdicts of not-guilty to lower courts. It can refuse to hear any case, which renders a lower courts decision as final. The decisions of the Privy Court are final and immutable. Policies Tinderland divides policy into four categories: Foreign, Domestic, Defence, and Trade. At any given time, these four policy foci are being pursued, though the relative importance of each will differ (sometimes quite dramatically) at any given time. A fifth meta-policy category, in the form of technological advancement, also exists, but often spans both the Domestic and Defence categories. Foreign Policy Tinderland's foreign policy is one of "Live-and-let-live". The country prefers to pursue its own ends without extensive concern for events occurring external to its borders. The government of Tinderland is so disengaged from international events, that it has never felt the need to issue a statement regarding any event that has occurred on the international stage. The entirety of the country's foreign policy statement can fit on one medium-sized napkin. None of this is to say that the government of Tinderland doesn't pay attention to, or participate in, international events. ODN Tinderland is a member of the Orange Defence Network, and while it is not an extremely vocal member of the alliance, it is ever-present. The government ensures that it makes the country's interests known when necessary, while at the same time, placing its services at the disposal of the ODN, should they be needed. War War is the second area where Tinderland has been present on the international stage, albeit a small presence. The government does not take war lightly, but will not faint from it either. Tinderland has no standing policy on when to go to war and when not to. All that can definitively be said of Tinderland's war policy is that it will not engage in wars for profit, tech raiding, or the personal amusement of the Legatus Dominus. Aid The country has a small presence on the foreign aid front. While repeated efforts have been made to set aside funds for the assistance of young countries, or countries emerging from conflict, this effort is continuously stymied by the government's inability not to finance domestic and military development programmes. Domestic Policy The doemstic policy of Tinderland is dedicated to two broad, primary goals: constant, manageable population growth; and constant improvement in the standard of living. All policy decisions are made with these two goals in mind. Growth Initiative The government routinely invests large quantities of cash in infrastructure development in order to spur population growth. Land is occasionally acquired to ensure that overpopulation is avoided. These purchases are not frequent as when the government invests in land, it generally acquires far more than it actually requires in the short-term. Tinderland has also made significant investments in health care facilities, building 2 clinics and a hospital to lower the country's mortality rate and boost its population further. For a brief time in its history, Tinderland also possessed 5 factories and trades that provided it with construction technologies, which allowed it to grow rapidly. Construction technology changed though, and the existing trades proved insufficient to maintain the army of cranes and other equipment that populated the country. The factories where also dismantled when the government began focusing on acquiring technology. Standard of Living A constant effort is underway to improve the standard of living of the people of Tinderland. While part of this effort is dependent upon trade, a much greater portion of the plan is built upon education and technology. The advanced medical care that is now available to all citizens of the country served as the inspiration to improve the economic lifestyle and educational level of all citizens. To improve the education levels (and by extension the financial prospects of individual citizens) the government built 3 schools and 2 universities, which have seen extensive use. The university also serves as a research centre, helping to defray some of the costs involved in technological development. It is as part of push to improve the standard of living that most technology above the 100 point mark has been acquired. Defence Policy Tinderland's defence policy is in two parts. The first part is based around a strong, capable military force that can defend the country in the event of an unprovoked/rogue attack. The government has invested frequently in technological research in an effort to improve its ability to stand against potential attacks. With the development of aircraft, a massive amount of cash was dumped into research and development, so that the 100 tech point could be reached, and thus the most advanced aircraft acquired. The military of Tinderland is a diverse entity, consisting of infantry, tank and air forces. A barracks, providing additional training is also set up, with plans for others on the drawing table. There is also a cruise missile division that has been neglected in the recent past and a small nuclear missile division. Nuclear Weapons Policy Tinderland follows a strict No-Nuclear-First-Strike policy, though it does reserve the right to retaliate in kind against a nuclear aggressor. The full text of Tinderland's policy can be seen bellow. Commonwealth of Tinderland Proclamation: #1408 - Nuclear First Strike By Order of the Legatus Dominus And with the Support of the Conventus Legi Scriptor And Endorsed by the Summus Dominus It is hereby proclaimed, by order of the Legatus Dominus and with the support of the Conventus Legi Scriptor and endorsed by the Summus Dominus of the Commonwealth of Tinderland, that the nuclear weapons in the possession of the Commonwealth shall not, under any circumstances, be utilised in a first-strike capacity. The Commonwealth of Tinderland reserves to itself the right to respond in kind against the initiator(s) of any and all nuclear attacks that fall upon Commonwealth soil, be it warranted or un-warranted, and rend unto them the same, or greater, destruction as has been visited upon the Commonwealth. Trade Policy The government of Tinderland views trade policy as separate from foreign policy, seeing the former as a matter of practicality and the latter as a matter of idealism. The country is willing to trade with any kind of government, regardless of most circumstances. Trade initiatives tend to focus on acquiring resources that promote population growth and/or reduce the cost of infrastructure. Occasionally, trades that reduce the cost of military maintenance and acquisition are also pursued. To facilitate these trade initiatives, a harbour was constructed, allowing the country access to more resources than was previously possible. Improvements Tinderland has built the following improvements: *1 Barracks *1 Police Headquarters *2 Clinics *1 Hospital *3 Schools *2 Universities *1 Stadium *1 Habour *4 Banks Flags & Symbols Flags Tinderland has two styles of flag, a standard (default) flag, used during peacetime and a war flag used during times of declared conflict. Technical Description In size and shape, both the standard flag and the war flag are identical. They are of the dimensions 1x2, with horizontal bars of 1/5x2 on the top and bottom, and a central horizontal bar of 3/5x2. At the centre of the flag is a stylised white flame consisting of six parts, surrounded by 7 white stars. Standard Flag The standard flag is flown at all times, save for times of declared conflict. During the course of natural disasters or the death of either the Summus Dominus or Legatus Dominus, it is lowered to half-mast. In the aftermath of other significant events it may be lowered to half-mast at the order of the Legatus Dominus, or the Legislative Assembly. The flag is coloured as such: the top and bottom bars are green, the top bar representing the land from which the founders of Tinderland emigrated and the bottom bar representing the new country they founded. The central bar is blue, representing the ocean that the emigrants crossed. The flame and stars are white, with the flame representing the spirit of the people of Tinderland and the stars representing the seven founding villages of the country. War Flag The war flag is only ever raised during times of declared conflict and thus has only ever been used once, during The Great War. It is never, under any circumstances, flown at half-mast. The flag is coloured as such: the top and bottom bars are red, representing the blood of fallen and fighting soldiers. The central bar is black, representing the enduring resolve of the country. The flame and stars at the centre are white and hold the same meaning as on the standard flag. Banners There are two types of banners that are commonly used by the Tinderland government and military: the ceremonial banner, and the field banner. Ceremonial Banner The ceremonial (traditional) banner was originally the standard field banner used by Tinderland infantry units in ceremonial and battle functions. It was affixed to a cross-bar that was held by the standard-bearer of the unit, who would march at the front of the unit formation. Only the peacetime banner has ever been used in this fashion, as significant changes in military technology and tactics have relegated the infantry to a supporting role. In formal parades, either banner is still used, depending on whether a state of war exists. The banner has also been adopted for use within government buildings. Most notably, a banner suitable to the current peacetime (or wartime) state, is displayed on either side of the Dominus Solium (Overlord's Throne) in the Legislative Assembly. These banners follow the same colour protocols as the flags of Tinderland, though their dimensions differ significantly. Field Banner The current field banners are used only by the military of Tinderland. They are commonly affixed to the antenna of tanks and other mobile units and in peacetime, are quite prominent. During wartime, the war banner is affixed to the interior of the vehicle (due to camouflage concerns), though many units will also affix the peacetime banner as well. The field banner was first developed to accommodate the Tinderland Tank Corps, for which the traditional was deemed unsuitable. Quickly, it replaced the traditional banner and within a short time, no traditional banner was used outside of a ceremonial, or government, function. The field banners follow the same colour protocols as the flags, though the flame and stars are excluded due to space considerations. The field banner never exceeds 50cm by 50cm. History Colonisation Tinderland was founded by displaced Dutch settlers who made their way to Vancouver Island, located off the Pacific coast of North America. Here they found a haven away from the harsh continental winters and near year-round growing conditions, as well as access to deep water harbours and long inlets. It was in this environment that the original 14 group of pioneers settled and set about taming the land. The first year passed with little event, as the 14 colonies went about their business, tending growing farms to feed an ever expanding population and by the winter of the second year, the success of the colonies seemed all but assured. That winter though, was harsh, and the following spring was particularly wet, saturating the ground, rendering it useless for planting. By the end of the third year, 3 colonies had died from a combination of malnutrition and disease. A further three months of similar weather saw the disappearance of 2 remote colonies, some speculating that they joined with transient native populations, others speculating more grisly ends. By the end of summer in the third year, the remaining colonies had congregated in a more central and secure location (now where Edrona is located). The two smallest colony groups (consisting of 4 and 7 people respectively) joined larger, more stable colony groups in a bid to stave off hunger and death. The beginning of winter in the third year saw the 7 remaining colonies setting upon each other for what little food remained. After several days of bloodshed and death, a truce was called when the chief parson of the colonies was killed by an overeager militiaman. The colony leaders managed to coble together an agreement to end the fighting. They agreed, that with their ships unsuitable for seafaring at the present time, the colonies would set about repairing them on the assumption that the next year would not bring better weather. Once the ships were ready, they would cast off for the nearest inhabited port. The remainder of the winter was hard, particularly for lack of food. The colonists managed to eek out an existence during this time, and only 20 people died. As winter turned to spring though, the weather improved dramatically. And many farmers sowed their fields, still aware that the ships were even then being readied for departure. By the middle of spring though, the weather had been gentle enough that crops were doing well and many colonists began asking if it was necessary to leave. The colonists came together in late May (either the 26 or the 27) and debated the pros and cons of staying (and leaving) their settlements. In the end, no agreement could be reached. Nearly half of the population wanted to leave. With the remainder unwilling to give up their new homes and land, despite the grim toll of the past. It was eventually settled that, once the harvest had been gathered, the ships would be provisioned for the four day trip to the nearest major settlement and those who wanted to leave would be free to. On October 30 the ships departed. They never reached their destination. The Early Commonwealth The following day, the remaining colonists came together once again. Determined to avoid a repeat of the previous years events, they set about founding a new country, that would be able to safeguard their interests and more importantly, their lives. It was proclaimed, that on January 1st of the 5th year, the Commonwealth would be declared. The delay was to provide the colonists the opportunity to establish the system of government, the laws and other minutia that would be required for the new country to function effectively. From 1 January of the 5th year, little changed of advanced within the Commonwealth. It remained a primarily agrarian society and was weary of advanced technology. The population remained small, but self-sufficient. This bucolic, albeit pleasant, lifestyle, was not suited to one young citizen (Alexander), and through tireless political activism and playing to the desire of the young for a more vibrant and prosperous country, he managed to secure the leadership of the Commonwealth on April 23, 2006. Early Tinderland On April 24, 2006, Alexander proclaimed that the old Commonwealth was dead and that from that day forward, the country was to be known as the Commonwealth of Tinderland. No on is sure where the name Tinderland originated, but the young were ecstatic with the change. Within hours of this proclamation, new efforts in construction were underway. Alexander had a vision for Tinderland. ODN Membership This reorganisation payed off in an unsuspecting way. For the day following the proclamation of Tinderland, a message was received, inviting Tinderland to join an organisation identifying itself as the Orange Defence Network. After pondering the offer for a time, Alexander decided, that it would be in Tinderland's best interest to ally itself with the ODN, in order to secure the young (and weak) country from foreign aggression. Tinderland to the Great War The history of Tinderland from its rebirth on 24 April, 2006, until the Great War, was tame and uneventful. Effort was dedicated to growing the country's populations and improving its technology. Military preparedness was a minor concern, with only the most basic of peace officer forces on active duty. The country's population and administrators were largely convinced that Tinderland would be over-looked by any potential rogue and also considered war an unlikely prospect. When the ODN came into conflict with a group of BF1942 invaders, the government became concerned that military action may become widespread and could bring the Commonwealth into conflict. Immediately, military development increased as the country hedged against possible attacks from foreign powers. These efforts were unnecessary though and the Commonwealth was engaged in no military activity during the BF1942 Invasion. The incident did prompt the government to focus more on the defensive and offensive capabilities of the country. The Great War Tinderland was an active, though low key, participant in the Great War, a massive, globe encompassing conflict between the NPO-NpO-IGC and the CoaLUEtion-Legion-ODN and other small alliances. It was through the ODN-LUE mutual defence pact, United for Orange that Tinderland found itself embroiled in the conflict. The Road to War On July 15, 2006, the first shots of the Great War were fired as Tygaland, then the Emperor of the New Polar Order, launched a nuclear weapon at a LUEnited Nations member, Duffman04, in retaliation for public comments that LUE Co-Leader Yaridovich made prior to taking his own life (and his entire nation as well) in a most violent, and horrific fashion; and the support that these comments received from within LUE. Shortly after the news reached the ODN General Assembly, Tinderland's representative there was on the phone to the Legatus Dominus, and planning for potential war began. The government of Tinderland felt itself at a severe disadvantage, as it had never been involved in any form of conflict and thus had no previous experience to work from. The Legatus Dominus, the High Commanders of all branches of the military and the Conventus Legi Scriptor worked tirelessly in an effort to prepare the country for what many in the military felt would be a bloody and devastating war. Even during these efforts, there was a near universal desire to avoid conflict, but there was little agreement on how such an end could be attained. Within the General Assembly of the ODN there was considerable activity. Bound to LUE by the United for Orange (UFO) Treaty, the ODN was under obligation to come to LUE's aid, even while many would have rather avoided war. A motion to join the war was presented on the 15th and within short order, it was becoming apparent that war would be nigh to impossible to avoid. Tinderland's representative contacted the Legatus Dominus with this and awaited orders on how to vote. It would be nearly 24 hours before the representative would get a response, just before the vote closed. It was yes. Battle of Primus Sanguis The Battle of Primus Sanguis was the first military operation that the Commonwealth of Tinderland ever engaged in. Not wanting to end up embroiled in an engagement it had no hope of winning, the Legatus Dominus of Tinderland ordered its forces to a relatively obscure portion of the globe, to engage the NPO nation of Spideria, which was already in conflict with members of the CoaLUEtion. On July 17, 2006, the First Tinderland Expeditionary Force (FTEF) secured a beach head late on the 17th and engaged Spiderian forces. This paved the way for an early-morning attack on the 18 that was expected to deal a crippling blow to the Spiderian defenders. This was not to be. Spiderian forces proved more than capable of defending their positions, dealing the FTEF a significant blow, and forcing them to withdraw to more defensible positions. The FTEF commander on the ground called for reinforcements so that the attack might resume in the evening. By 2100 hours, two more divisions were on the front lines and the FTEF was advancing again. Initial progress was slow though, and was even threatening to stall. In a bid to preserve what advantage the Tinderland forces had, the FTEF commander brought down 2 cruise missiles on obstacles that had been holding up the advance. This had the desired effect, sending the Spiderian forces into disarray and providing the FTEF the opportunity to break through the defending lines. A second attack along the same front found a second defensive position though, and forced the Tinderland forces to a halt. In the early morning of the 20th, further reinforcements arrived, and the attack resumed. Following a bombardment by the Tinderland Cruise Missile Corps, the FTEF advanced and dealt Spiderian forces the heaviest blow in the battle, killing 790 soldiers, while losing only 189 in the course of two battles. Either just before, or during, this last offensive, the Spiderian government collapsed and the country was thrown into anarchy. Seeing the results of the most recent battles, and not wanting to inflict unnecessary destruction upon Spideria or her people, the Legatus Dominus of Tinderland messaged its allies about offering peace in exchange for the unconditional surrender of Spideria. It came as a disappointment, but not a great surprise to the Legatus Dominus, that the CoaLuetion forces were determined to press the attack until Spideria was destroyed, or the NPO as a whole surrendered. Unwilling to press the attack further, but unwilling to undermine the efforts of the CoaLuetion and the ODN, the Legatus Dominus of Tinderland reluctantly decided that it would remain in a state of war against Spideria, but refrain from attacking, allowing the war to expire instead. With this decision made, the FTEF was recalled and the Legatus Dominus set about determining what the next target would be. Battle of Arduus Triumphus Following the withdrawal of the FTEF from the Spideria front, it was promptly directed to its new target, Sith Empire II, joining CoaLUEtion forces who were already attacking. The FTEF would be joined by the Second Tinderland Expeditionary Force (STEF) on the 21st of July, 2006, the day attacks were scheduled to commence. Weather proved uncooperative though, and the STEF did not reach the rendez-vous point in time. It was thus left for the exhausted FTEF to launch the attack on Sith Empire II without much needed relief. The attack began in the early morning, beginning with a cruise missile barrage to soften forward defensive targets. These efforts proved moderately successful, but were insufficient to allow the FTEF to break through Sith Empire II's lines. Both subsequent ground attacks were discouraging in their results, and the High Commanders and the Legatus Dominus wondered if a target had been chosen that might prove to difficult for Tinderland's military to overcome. In the mid-afternoon on the 21st, a message arrived from Evil Jim, ruler of Sith Empire II. He wished to surrender. The entire Tinderland military hierarchy was stunned. Orders had already gone out to fortify existing positions and prepare for a protracted struggle. With the surrender of Sith Empire II though, all orders were countermanded, and the FTEF was again recalled. As a condition of Sith Empire II's surrender, it was required to leave the NPO and refrain from assisting any member of the NPO during the course of the war. It was also directed to the Legion's Protectorate Programme, so that it could avoid being embroiled in any further conflict. While Tinderland's military was relieved that the war with Sith Empire II was over, the outcome was disturbing to senior military officials. There was widespread concern that the early successes Tinderland had against Spideria might have been more due to chance, than to actual ability. The Legatus Dominus decided that it would be best for the FTEF to return to Tinderland for a period of rest before it was redeployed. Battle of Damnosus Interitus On July 23, 2006, the Legatus Dominus directed the FTEF and STEF to engage a new target: Gateborg. Gateborg was already under heavy attack from multiple CoaLUEtion countries and was in anarchy. What disturbed the Legatus Dominus was that many of the countries engaged against Gateborg were also in anarchy. The Legatus Dominus and the High Command were of the opinion that the FTEF and the STEF could provide cover for the anarchied CoaLUEtion members while at the same time do serious damage to Gateborg and its continued ability to prosecute the war. In the early morning of the 23, the FTEF and STEF managed to secure a beachhead on the shores of Gateborg. A cruise missile barrage was launched against defending positions, allowing Tinderland forces to make significant headway against the Gateborgian defenders. During the course of the day, the FTEF and STEF secured their positions and there were tentative celebrations at the High Command and various government offices around Edrona. These celebrations ended when four cruise missiles came down upon the capital around midnight, inflicting serious damage and killing many civilians. This attack was followed by a swift attack by Gateborgian forces against positions held by the First, Second, and Fifth Home Brigades in the early morning hours of the 24th. The losses inflicted upon Tinderland's home defences were significant. 940 soldiers died in the battle, the highest casualty rate the country's military had endured during the course of the war. The damage to public morale was even greater, with citizens now afraid to leave their homes for fear of being shelled or shot at. The Legatus Dominus chose to press the attack by the FTEF and STEF and managed to inflict significant casualties upon Gateborg, but was left with a position that was only weakly defensible. Against the advice of the High Command, who wanted to secure the existing position, the Legatus Dominus ordered the FTEF and STEF to attack again. The result was disastrous. The FTEF and STEF lost more soldiers than the Gateborgian defenders and had to retreat with such haste, that it was necessary to abandon equipment in the field. Both the High Command and the Legatus Dominus agreed that the momentum had been lost. The pitched battle that all had thought had been avoided when Sith Empire II had surrendered had simply been postponed. The High Command began making preparations for a protracted battle that could well make its way to the streets of Edrona, and ordered the FTEF and STEF to secure a landing zone for two more expeditionary forces. Reprieve came during the afternoon of the 24th, with the announcement of a 24 hour cease-fire. The people were ecstatic and the High Command and the Legatus Dominus were relieved. This provided an opportunity to reinforce existing positions and repair damage inflicted upon critical systems located in the capital. There was no belief that the cease-fire would be permanent. It came as a pleasant surprise that, with the 24 hour cease-fire nearing its end, another cease-fire was announced. And following that, the announcement of an indefinite cease-fire. During this time-frame, the war between Tinderland and Gateborg expired, and the Legatus Dominus believed it prudent to seek out no further conflicts. The battle against Gateborg was officially declared a stalemate by the High Command. The official end to hostilities between the NPO-NpO-IGC and the CoaLUEtion-Legion-ODN was announced August 1st, 2006. There was much celebrating in Edrona that day. Top 1,000 Thanks to the massive military buildup that Tinderland underwent during the war, as well as the rapid decline of numerous top-level powers, the country climbed the ranks of the nation strength reports, breaking the 1,000 mark near the end of the conflict. This was not to last though, as Tinderland fell to roughly 100 points below the 1,000 mark after the war due to the decomissioning of half its armed forces and the entirety of its tank corps. Public Support The public support for Tinderland's participation in the war was lukewarm at best. Most citizens viewed the conflict as a personal disagreement that was permitted to grow out of control. In all circles, there was absolutely no support for Yaridovich, whose actions have been largely credited with setting the world on the path to a small-scale conflict. Public opinion of Tygaland is more mixed. Many understand why he launched a pre-emptive attack, but nonetheless disagree with his actions as well as with the targeting of LUE. And most feel that it was his actions that converted a small-scale war into a global conflict. Post-War Following the end of the Great War, Tinderland pursued a course of infrastructure development, decomissioning most of its military and purchasing five factories so that it could increase the speed of growth. This policy was so successful, that the government had to make at least five seperate purchases of land so that overpopulation could be avoided. Tech 100 Policy After an extensive period of time focusing on population growth, the government undertook a massive policy shift, changing its focus from people to technology. Having come out of the Great War at roughly 53 on the technology spectrum and seeing that most of its peers were at 80 or more, the government decided that it should strive to break the 100 mark. This decision led to the replacement of factories with clinics and a hospital in an effort to further boost population levels, as well as with schools and a university. These efforts proved successful, with Tinderland passing the 100 mark in short order and with much national fanfare. Renewed Buildup Following GATO's decision not to recognise the New Polar Order and its ill-timed internal difficulties, government policy shifted again. With the immediate technology aims achieved, an increased emphasis was placed on national defence, and with new aviation technologies becoming available, a substantial military buildup was undertaken. This once again put Tinderland in the top 1,000 nations by strength, where it has remained since. With the passing of the GATO-NpO non-crisis, the government put further military expansion on hold, with the exception of aircraft, in order to focus on infrastructure and technology development. However, not wanting to be caught off guard in the future, no reduction in the size of the standing army was issued. External Links Tinderland's World Factbook Entry Category: NationsCategory: Nations of North AmericaCategory: Member of Orange Defense NetworkCategory: Orange teamCategory:Latin-speaking nations